Never Let Me Go
by singingstar289j
Summary: Modern AU. Rated M for language and smutiness. Title is taken from the song "Never Let me Go" by Florence and the Machine. Mild Jackunzel, hardcore Jelsa. A tale of two lovebirds failing at life in the city, but falling in love successfully.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I promised I would right something, anything, for my only Jelsa fanfic lovers. I honestly have no idea where I was going with that past fanfic (Elsa was gonna be guardian of love btw), and I have always longed to create a modern Jelsa fanfic. So as I listen to a Johnlock playlist on 8Tracks, I write this. **

The headache pulsed through the left side of brain. Writing this novel was impossible. Waiting for messages was impossible.

"Jesus freaking Christ!" I moaned, the pain unbearable. Unfortunately, no one was here to hear my complaints. I moved from our home after the death of my parents. Anna moved into her own apartment in the same building of our family friend, Kristoff. I was an undiscovered novelist living in the bustling city of Arendelle. I payed rent with my cafe job, and so far, I was making it by and by. Until, well, now. It happened like this... "Next please!" The customer stepped forward.

"Caramel macchiato please."

"CARAMEL MAC!" Another busy day at the local cafe-WAIT! Halt! Something...new!

"Uh, um, hi. Order please?" I sounded like a bumbling idiot. Great going Elsa. This customer was absolutely striking. Perfect blue eyes, glistening white hair, and a smile that made me weak in the knees.

"Yeah, French vanilla latte please."

"Name?"

"Jack Frost."

"Okay, one French vanilla coming up, handsome," I said with a wink. What the hell was I doing? This was Anna's behavior, not mine! I'm not the flirtee. _Stupid, stupid! _

I grabbed Jack's latte, went to hand it to him, and- guess what?- spilled it on myself. Not on him, no, myfuckingself. Slipped on someone else's watery mess.

"Oh my god!" Jack went around to help me to my feet.

"I'm okay, really." _His hands are so soft, yet rough._

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Let me get you another latte." _You could help me clean this coffee off my chest, which is soaked._

"Nah, don't worry about that." At this exact moment, my manager decided to check on his crew.

"Is something wrong sir?" Jack explained the situation while I admired the intricate floor patterns.

"Are you sure you don't want that latte sir?"

"No, it's alright. Gotta jet anyways." As I expected, Mr. Isles was not happy with me.

"My office. NOW."

"You wanted to-"

"Cut the chatter Miss Elsa. You are fired for losing a customer! Your clumsiness will not be tolerated around here! Leave your apron and name tag on my desk."

I simply did as was told, and left. I sat on the curb. It wasn't like I was upset I lost the job, I just- needed the money. I sobbed. Failure, that was why. I was sick of failing everyone. My parents would hate me, because I know I hate me.

Somehow, I made it back home. I was going to delete my novel forever; however, something kept me going. My phone lit up, and I had a message from...JACK! He saw it! He saw the number I'd left on his cup! I sank back in my chair with relief and happiness. What a way to end a day.

**Oh, it's rated M for a reason. We need more Jelsa smut! Also, these coffee orders are my friend and mother's favorite coffees. I await for your feedback like Elsa waiting for another message from Jack. Oh and you'll see what Jack said in the next chapter. ;) TOODLES DARLINGS**


	2. Chapter 2: Bitches and Fucking Files

**Hi there! Sorry if I sound a bit monotone in the summary and author's notes. I do have emotion, no clue why I wrote it like that...anyways! MY LINE BREAKS WOULDN'T SHOW UP IN THE LAST CHAPTER! GRRRR! And that is one of my many emotions.**

He responded. His girlfriend did too. When combined, our conversation sounded like this:

_Hi Elsa. Classic coffee-phone number flirtation, nice. -Jack Frost 7:30 P.M._

_I have my ways. ;) Sorry about that spilled coffee! -Elsa Andersen 7:35 P.M._

_It's a good look for you, soaked shirts, I mean. And no need to apologize. -Jack Frost 7:37 P.M._

_Whoever this is better stop flirting with my Jackie boo or else it'll be the last thing I ever do -Jack Frost 10:30 A.M._

_*YOU ever do. XOXO, Punzie, HIS GIRLFRIEND! -Jack Frost 10:32 P.M._

Yeah. His girlfriend sounds like a real keeper, note that sarcasm. His second text threw me for a loop. I still blush when I read it. He's so freaking SMOOTH! How in the hell is he dating that sleezebag?! Of course I'm just judging by texts, but still! Her grammar is awful! I'm just happy Jack uses proper punctuation. Not many people do. So far he's on the good side, excluding that girlfriend, of course.

Today Anna was visiting me. She came over once in a while to check up on me, and gave me phone calls every few weeks or so. I couldn't wait to tell her about Jack! He was so dr-

"ELSA!" Anna shouted, hugging me tightly.

"Nice to-ow!-see-*grunt*-you too!" I said, struggling against her grip. She let me go, and I could finally breath again.

"How are you? How's the novel? Where did you get that gorgeous chair?!" As usual, Anna was all questions.

"Fine, it's almost complete, and it was a gift."

"A gift?" She laughed. "You said you didn't have friends!"

"Fine, I got it at Target. And I might have a friend, maybe." I was still trying to figure out why Jack didn't tell me about "Punzie." Did he want to cheat? Was he going to break up with her? Then again, we really didn't have much of a conversation.

"Sisters don't couuunnttt!" Anna singsonged, swiveling in my chair.

"It's not you."

Anna froze. She spun around and observed me. "Oh my god."

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"It's. A. BOY!" She yelled excitedly.

"Wha-How-What?!" I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"Name? Number? Photo? Anything?"

I sat on my freshly made bed, staring at the ceiling. "His name is Jack. Jack Frost. He has white hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and absolutely turned my world upside down."

Anna went silent for the first time in her life. "Elsa...no. You can't."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Punzie..." She breathed softly.

I stood up quickly. "Hold on! You KNOW this bitch?!"

"Elsa, I-"

"How, how do you know her?" I asked.

"Well, she's a friend of mine. We hang out. Why do you care?"

"I..." I had no idea. I just, just-ARGH! I'm jealous. There, I said it. You're welcome.

"Never mind, Anna. How are YOU?"

Anna went on about how she met a lovely man named Hans who seemed on the verge of asking her out, which was okay with me. He seemed nice from Anna's description. We both met guys, which was very unusual for me. For Anna, this was normal. Kristoff was doing well, so was Olaf and Sven, Anna and Kristoff's friends. I did not tell Anna I had no job, knowing she'd take pity on me. I didn't need sympathy, for this novel was going to be a hit for sure. Wow, was I positive for once?! Jesus, Jack HAS changed my life.

After Anna left, I returned to my novel. I opened the first chapter and- oh fuck. Fuckity fuck.

This. Was. Awful. Someone DELETED ALL THE FILES.

**Dun dun dun! Poor Elsa. Once, my English teacher wrote a 100-page thesis, then her computer began updating and she lost ALL OF IT. *shudder* Scary. However, Elsa's novel files were deleted manually. **


	3. Chapter 3: Chocolate and Chips

**OMG OMG OMG IM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON. SORRY I PROCRASTINATE SO MUCH AND ITS NOT GOOD AND I LET YOU GUYS DOWN AND GAH IM SO FUCKING SORRY. YOU ALL MUST HATE ME**

I sobbed and sobbed until I was surrounded in a pool of tears. I don't even know what I was thinking at that point, which is probably why I performed the next few actions.

_Jack, I need your help. -Elsa Andersen 9:34_

I set **Jack f-ing Frost** an SOS. **IDIOT MUCH?!**

"God Elsa. You are the most stupid person in the world. He doesn't even know where you live?"

Oh my God. He needs directions! I sent him all the info, and then texted Anna.

_MY APARTMENT, NOW. -Elsa Andersen 9:38_

_Coming with chocolate and chips.-Anna Andersen 9:38_

Good thing she never puts her iPhone down. I pretty much just use my phone for tumblr. Surprisingly, it's the only social media app Anna doesn't have. Anyways, I awaited anxiously for the pair to arrive.

"ELSA! I swear to God if you're hurt..."

My heart panted with a sudden realization. "I'm fine!" I yelled. I must have fallen asleep.

"Oh thank the Lord."

I opened the door to find the most handsome thing that ever lived.

"Come on in."

"What happened? Are you okay? Have you been crying? Oh Jesus, you have. Come here." Jack pulled me into his warm embrace, leaving me shellshocked.

"...Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm not hurt in any way, just enraged that SOMEONE DELETED ALL MY FILES FOR THE NOVEL I PLANNED TO HAVE PUBLISHED!"

"Oh my...Elsa. Who the f-" Jack was cut off my Anna practically knocking the door down.

"Emergency chips and chocolate! What's up?" Anna asked, shutting the door behind her.

I explained the situation to Anna, who freaked out.

"IM GONNA FIND WHOEVER DID THIS AND BEAT EM UP FOR YA ELSA!"

"Okay, Anna, I get it. I'm extremely upset as well, but we cannot hurt people. WE'RE GONNA OBLITERATE THIS BITCH...or bastard." I said angrily.

"I would not wanna piss either of you off." Jack commented.

"Good, he's afraid." Anna said mischievously.

We made a list of possible suspects, aka the people who despise me.

"Punzie..." Jack breathed suddenly.

"What?" I asked. She didn't know where I lived. I thought it was one of my co-workers or something.

"It's the only person. Think about it. She hated you for me texting you. She threatened you, too."

He was right. She had the motive, and easily could have found out where I lived or what my profession was via my co-workers.

"Friendship over." Anna said.

"Relationship over." Jack said, and the world seemed bright again.

**Punzie's in for it. If you're wondering what I did instead of writing this, I had exams, watched Youtubers danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil (holla out to fellow Phandom members), and sat on tumblr reblogging as much Phan as possible. (Tumblr username: thatfangirlingfreak *wink wink*) Alright, well, I WILL ATTEMPT TO KEEP WORKING ON THIS. KEEP ME MOTIVATED WITH REVIEWS DARLINGS!**


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship for Never

**Hello, hello! As I complete Season 1 of Supernatural (haha late start am I right) I write this. Thank you all for taking my long hiatus well, and not murdering me! (Internet hugs were received *wink*) Also I WATCHED TFIOS YESTERDAY AND OH MY GOD I SOBBED SO HARD AND AHH PERFECTION! (If any of you care about my other fandoms. I just write about them in hopes there are others like me)**

While I was brainstorming for a new and improved novel idea, Anna called. Why did I need a new idea, you may ask, well, anything I rewrite, after I've already written something similar, sounds like shit. Anyways, back to the phone call. It went something like this...

"Hey Elsa! Fabulous neewwws!"

"You realized you hate Hans?"

"Pfft. I ADORE him."

"You realized you might like Kristoff?"

"...What?"

"Never mind. WHAT IS IT?" Not even five minutes in, and Anna already has me exasperated.

"I told Rapunzel off for messing with the Andersen sisters."

"Oh my god, no way! Why the HELL did you do that telling me?!"

"I knew you'd start a damn riot."

"Haha, true. How'd it go down?"

"Okay, so I met her in a cafe so nothing MAJOR would go down. I mean Punzie's got serious hair pulling skills. Anyway, so I told her that I knew what she did to you, she denied, I pulled out the evidence, and a few sassy remarks to Punzie later BOOM! A wasted friendship down the drain."

"Hey...you okay?"

"Yeah...it's just- friendships are hard to make and Punzie was the first friend I...never mind. It's really stupid."

"No, common reaction actually. You know I could probably use some of your emotions for my characters-"

"ELSA!"

"Kidding, kidding! Look Anna, I know you're going through a hard time, but I just wanna say thank you. For staying by my side instead of hers."

"Sisters gotta stick together, right?"

"Right," I said with a smile. "I'll return the favor someday."

"I was waiting for you to say that! There's a party-"

"Ha-ha very funny."

"All right, I was kidding."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go do work. See ya sis!"

"Bye!"

One down, one more to go.

**Season two, whoop! WAIT NO WHOOP OMG SAD SUCH SADNESS. Don't worry about me though guys, I sob quite often. (Especially when I saw TFIOS. I USED TWO PACKS OF TISSUES GUYS, TWO.) Alright bye peeps. See ya next chapter! *runs away sobbing***


End file.
